The embodiments herein relate generally to devices for protecting windows of a vehicle.
Most vehicles such as cars and trucks are parked outdoors in an open environment for a period of time. Typically, the windows of the vehicle are exposed and unprotected. These vehicles are desirable to thieves, robbers or other criminals because the windows are vulnerable to an attack. Specifically, individuals can smash open one or more windows with a tool and steal contents within the vehicle and/or drive the vehicle away.
Several window attachments exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,246 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0240833, which disclose restraint devices that are designed to prevent pets from falling through a window when the vehicle is in motion. However, these restraint devices are not strong enough to protect the window from a swinging object such as a crow bar, bat, or the like.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a protective attachment that is secured to a vehicle's window that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which protects the window from damage or breakage from impact forces generated by an external object.